


На осколках звездопада

by bfcure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baker Castiel (Supernatural), Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Post-Season/Series Finale, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Два года назад Дин попал в серьёзную аварию. Сейчас он работает механиком и мечтает пригласить на свидание Каса, шеф-повара и хозяина кафе «Райский уголок». Однако есть пара неувязок — Дин ничего не помнит о своём прошлом... и каждую ночь хоронит Каса во сне.





	На осколках звездопада

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для СПН-Реверса 2018 по клипу Pishtako.  
> От всего сердца автор выражает благодарность организаторам — за этот чудесный фест и Pishtako — за потрясающее видеo.

  
[ ](http://www.imagebam.com/image/ff34fe915058874)

 

**I**

  
  
Ночь упала на землю, зажгла серебряные искорки-звёзды, которые были непривычно бледными: гроза прошла стороной, но низкие тяжелые облака по-прежнему нависали над коттеджем грязным серым покрывалом. Как будто тоже чувствовали скорбь и никак не могли заплакать.  
  
Саваном служила накрахмаленная, кипельно-белая простыня. Она укутывала тело с головы до ног, и Дин не видел лица покойника. Но он точно знал три вещи.  
  
Он любил этого человека.  
  
Он никогда не говорил ему об этом.  
  
А теперь было поздно.  
  
Дин сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком и взял верёвку. Длинный пояс или лента подошли бы лучше, конечно.  
  
А ещё Дин предпочёл бы никого не хоронить. Он вздохнул и принялся обматывать верёвкой тело, старательно завязывая узлы в форме древнееврейской буквы Шин. С неё начиналось одно из имён Создателя: Эль Шаддай, Господь Всемогущий.  
  
Откуда-то всплыла мысль: Касу это бы понравилось.  
  
Звёзды становились всё бледнее. Наступал рассвет.  
  


***

  
  
Дин открыл глаза и понял, что на работу он сегодня не пойдёт. Часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали четверть десятого. Дин сел и, поморщившись, потянулся за мобильником. После таких снов во рту поселялась горечь и болела голова. Он чувствовал себя разбитым на тысячу осколков, которые не собрала бы и вся королевская конница, и вся королевская рать.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — сказал ему Том, владелец автомастерской. — Мы справимся. Отдыхай столько, сколько нужно.  
  
Дин поблагодарил его и нажал на «отбой», не в первый раз задаваясь вопросом, зачем Тому был нужен механик, выходящий на работу, дай бог, три раза в неделю? И подобных вопросов накопилось немало.  
  
Два года назад Дин попал в аварию. Позже ему сообщили, что у водителя грузовика случился сердечный приступ, он потерял управление, проехал на красный свет и врезался в машину Дина. Несчастный случай в чистом виде. Такие обычно заканчиваются трагедией. Но водителя грузовика откачали, да и Дин жив остался. Врачи его в один голос уверяли, что он в рубашке родился: у Дина были сломаны обе руки и ноги, плюс черепно-мозговая травма. Кости постепенно срослись (осталась небольшая хромота), с мелкой моторикой помогла физиотерапия, а речь и интеллект не пострадали. И правда: повезло. Ну, если не считать того, что Дин не помнил ничего, кроме собственного имени, включая саму аварию.  
  
После выписки начались странности: выяснилось, что здесь, в Су-Фоллз, кто-то снял ему квартиру, и что его очень ждут в автомастерской в качестве механика. Всё же, самое странное заключалось в том, что Дина это совсем не удивило. Как и то, что на его карточке даже при очень вольном графике работы всегда были деньги на оплату аренды и еды.  
  
Говорят, что когда переживаешь какое-нибудь потрясение, жизнь делится на «до» и «после». Дин не имел ни малейшего понятия, как он жил «до». Сейчас его жизнь была довольно неприхотливой: он чинил чужие автомобили, когда позволяло самочувствие, а остальное время проводил в кафе «Райский уголок». И если бы не взгляды посетителей мастерской и кафе, Дин называл бы себя счастливым человеком. Просто те, кого он, судя по всему, знал в прошлом, смотрели на него больными глазами. Вздрагивали, когда он отвечал им, и оказывалось, что они ждали чего-то иного: другой интонации, насмешливой улыбки, ехидной шутки.  
  
Сильней всего реагировал Сэм. Он был выше Дина на полголовы и занимался юридическими и финансовыми вопросами кафе — оформлением договоров с поставщиками, налоговыми декларациями и так далее.  
  
— Дин, мы знакомы всю мою жизнь, — часто говорил он. — Ты совсем меня не помнишь?  
  
— Нет. Прости, — пожимал плечами Дин, и Сэм отшатывался, как будто он его ударил. Или вогнал в сердце нож.  
  
Дину не хотелось причинять ему боль.  
  
Наверное, Кас был единственным, кто не смотрел на Дина как на привидение. И то, что он был занят, выпекая все те вкусности, которыми славилось кафе, не имело к этому никакого отношения.  
  
Поэтому Дин быстро оделся, проглотил таблетку ибупрофена и направился туда.  
  
Открывая дверь «Райского уголка», он не в первый раз подумал, что кафе заслуживало пафосного названия. Внутри соблазнительно пахло корицей, кардамоном, яблоками, запечёнными с пряностями, лимоном и жареными орехами.  
  
За прилавком стояла Клэр и раскладывала пирожные на картонные тарелки в витрине. Дин никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что она не дочь Каса. Синие глаза и манера по-птичьи склонять голову набок сбивали его с толку. Впрочем, приёмный сын Каса, Джек, абсолютно не похожий на него внешне, тоже подхватил эту милую привычку. Немудрено, что Дин подсознательно считал их братом и сестрой.  
  
— Привет, Хассельхоф, — поздоровалась Клэр.  
  
— Ты в курсе, как меня зовут, — откликнулся Дин. — Не надоело выдумывать прозвища?  
  
— Нет. Имена — это скучно. Не мешай бедной девушке развлекаться.  
  
— Ладно. Как дела у Джека?  
  
— Кас доверил ему слойки с пеканом и лимонный тарт. Это успех.  
  
— Ух ты. Парень настроен серьёзно. Скоро он переплюнет Кристину Този.  
  
Клэр хмыкнула.  
  
— Почему её, а не Каса?  
  
— В выпечке его никто не переплюнет при всём старании.  
  
— Кстати, о нём. Кас, Дин пришёл!  
  
Кас выплыл из кухни в привычных джинсах, футболке с какой-то рок-группой и белом фартуке, к которому крепился бейдж с надписью: «Кастиэль. Здесь, чтобы помочь». Эта надпись очень Дину нравилась. Как и сам Кас.  
  
— Здравствуй, Дин, — Кас смахнул с щеки муку и встревоженно на него поглядел. — У тебя опять болит голова?  
  
Дин кивнул, неловко улыбаясь. Кас махнул рукой в сторону его любимого диванчика в закутке между залом и дверью, ведущей на кухню, и вновь скрылся в своём мучном царстве. Дин подхватил лежащий на диванчике флисовый плед и улёгся. Вскоре Кас вернулся с чашкой какао, горячего, сваренного по всем правилам, без этой быстрорастворимой ерунды и тарелочкой с пирожным «Сахарный язык». Вроде ничего особенного — воздушное слоёное тесто, сахарная корочка сверху, но лакомство просто таяло во рту.  
  
— Спасибо. Ты настоящий волшебник, — сказал Дин, делая первый глоток.  
  
Кас указал на свой бейдж и улыбнулся. Он не стал закрывать дверь. Дин пил какао и наблюдал, как они с Джеком отправляют в духовку булочки с корицей и слойки с изюмом, готовят крем шантильи для эклеров. То, как Кас двигался по кухне, завораживало. А в то, что, по словам Сэма, ещё год назад Кас сжигал даже воду, верилось с трудом.  
  
В конце концов Дин задремал, не заметив, что голова перестала раскалываться.  
  
Его разбудил шёпот Джека.  
  
— Мне жаль, отец. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.  
  
— Эй, — голос Каса звучал мягко, успокаивающе, — ты ни в чём не виноват. Если бы не ты, он умер бы. А всё остальное мы исправим, я обещаю. Ты очень быстро учишься.  
  
— Но…  
  
Их прервал стук в дверь чёрного хода. Дин открыл глаза. Кас вытер руки полотенцем и, бросив Джеку:  
  
— Присмотри за булочками, они будут готовы через двадцать минут, — пошёл открывать.  
  
Он вернулся, держа под руки мужчину, чьё лицо и рубашка были измазаны кровью. Кас осторожно повел его наверх — на втором этаже располагалась квартира, где жили они с Джеком. Дин не спросил, в чём дело и не нужна ли помощь: такое случалось часто — в кафе приходили люди, раненые или испуганные до полусмерти, или и то, и другое сразу. Всегда с чёрного хода, чтобы не тревожить посетителей «Райского уголка». А через некоторое время приезжала шериф Джоди Миллс с приёмной дочерью Алекс, учившейся на врача. Кас, отмытый до скрипа, спускался обратно в кухню и продолжал готовить, как ни в чём ни бывало.  
  
Вот и сейчас у кафе затормозила машина Джоди, а потом Кас, умывшийся и переодевшийся в новые джинсы и футболку с мировым древом, сбежал вниз по ступенькам и занялся очередной порцией заварного теста, пока Джек перекладывал на блюдо булочки с корицей, источавшие восхитительный аромат.  
  
Вероятно, загадочная наклейка с перекрещенными клинком и кольтом красовалась на окне кафе не просто так, подумал Дин. Почему-то этот факт тоже его не удивил. Дина больше волновало, как набраться смелости и наконец пригласить Каса на свидание. Интересно, как он относится к стейкам?  
  
— Кас, — позвал Дин. — Мы ведь с тобой давно знакомы?  
  
— Девять лет. Почти десять, — с улыбкой подтвердил Кас.  
  
— А я когда-нибудь приглашал тебя на свидание?  
  
— На свидание — нет.  
  
Кас несколько помрачнел, и Дин торопливо добавил:  
  
— А ты бы этого хотел? Ну, в смысле пойти на свидание? Со мной? Или отказался бы, потому что я ничего не помню и пользоваться этим неблагородно, и так далее, и тому подобное?  
  
— Я бы никогда не отказался от свидания с тобой, Дин.  
  
— Здорово.  
  
Над входной дверью звякнул колокольчик, и на пороге появился Сэм. Заметив Дина на диванчике, он нахмурился.  
  
— Я в порядке, Сэмми, — поспешил заверить его Дин.  
  
— Я вижу, как у тебя всё в порядке, — саркастически протянул Сэм. — У тебя всё настолько хорошо, что ты лежишь тут, а не под капотом какого-нибудь Шевроле 57 года выпуска.  
  
— У меня выходной.  
  
— Четвёртый подряд?  
  
— Не придирайся, Сэмми.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Дин.  
  
Дин раздражённо вздохнул.  
  
— Прости, но ты не мой брат, чтобы так за меня переживать.  
  
Сэм дёрнулся. Кровь отлила от его лица.  
  
— Вообще-то, я и есть твой брат, — яростно прошипел он. — И мне горько от того, что ты об этом забыл.  
  
— Брат, — автоматически повторил Дин. В глазах сначала потемнело, а потом перед ними замелькали яркие вспышки.  
  
Сэм с перерезанным горлом в ярко-зелёной траве. Кас на земле, мёртвый, с пеплом в форме крыльев вокруг. Голос, как многократное эхо, наложенное друг на друга: «Скажи «да», и я спасу тех, кого ты любишь». Это обещание — наглая ложь. Ломота во всём теле и отчаянный крик.  
  
Дин не сразу понял, что этот жуткий звук принадлежал ему.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, нет…  
  
— О господи, — пробормотал Сэм. — Что с ним такое?  
  
— Дин, — Кас склонился над ним, и взгляд Дина зацепился за бейдж. «Здесь, чтобы помочь».  
  
— Помоги мне, — прохрипел он.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, — мягко произнёс Кас и коснулся двумя пальцами его виска.  
  
Мгновением позже Дин провалился в благословенную тьму.  
  
Очнулся он на том же диванчике.  
  
— Ты меня напугал, — с нервным смешком сказал Сэм. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как будто меня ударили пыльным мешком по темечку, — Дин попробовал сесть, а затем решил, что это плохая идея — голова всё ещё кружилась — и откинулся обратно на подушку. — Что?..  
  
— У тебя был приступ, — объяснил Кас. — Но теперь всё прошло. Если хочешь, Сэм отвезёт тебя домой.  
  
— Думаю, это будет лучше всего, — поддакнул Сэм. — Сон тебе не помешает, дружище.  
  
— Это такой вежливый способ сообщить, что я дерьмово выгляжу? — простонал Дин.  
  
— Возможно. Помочь тебе встать?  
  
— Нет. Я справлюсь. Подожди меня на улице.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Боже, да. Мне надо кое-что сказать Касу. Это личное.  
  
Сэм помедлил, но всё же пошёл к двери, и Дин повернулся к Касу.  
  
— Наверное, ты передумал идти на свидание, да? — скривившись, спросил он.  
  
Кас улыбнулся уголком губ.  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что никогда не откажусь от свидания с тобой, Дин. И готов повторять до тех пор, пока ты мне не поверишь.  
  
— Отлично. Ты когда заканчиваешь работать завтра?  
  
— Около шести.  
  
— Тогда в семь часов ужинаем в «Стейкхаусе». Правда, тебе придётся за мной заехать. Доктора утверждают, что мне рано садиться за руль.  
  
— Напоминаю, что моя машина — «Линкольн Континенталь».  
  
— И?  
  
— Ты всегда называл её «сутенёрской тачкой».  
  
Кавычки Кас показал пальцами, и Дин рассмеялся.  
  
— Разве? Это было по-свински с моей стороны. Ты любишь эту машину. Итак, семь часов, не опаздывай.  
  
— Я никогда не опаздываю, — заявил Кас и закрыл за собой дверь кухни, засранец.  
  


**II**

  
  
Тело лежало в середине стола. Дин отметил испачканные грязью ботинки, синий галстук и мятый бежевый плащ. В груди противно заныло. Дин не хотел видеть лицо мертвеца, но ноги сами несли его вперёд.  
  
Это был Кас. Его кожа казалась высеченной изо льда и была такой же холодной на ощупь.  
  
Тем не менее, Дин погладил его по щеке, как будто Кас мог ощутить это прикосновение. Нашёл на кухне коттеджа чистую тряпку и миску, наполнил её тепловатой водой. Смыл с ботинок налипшую землю, безуспешно попытался разгладить плащ.  
  
Глаза жгло, словно в них насыпали песок. В шкафу Дин обнаружил простыни, сложенные аккуратной стопкой. Они пахли лавандой.  
  
Надо было ещё собрать дрова для костра. Дин подумал об этом и забыл.  
  
Он расправил простыню и накрыл ею Каса до подбородка, сознавая, что тянет время. Последние недели они редко оставались наедине. И почти не говорили о вещах, не касавшихся охоты и Люцифера.  
  
— Прости меня, — прошептал Дин. — Знаешь, я до сих пор надеюсь на чудо. Что ты откроешь глаза, встанешь и скажешь мне «здравствуй».  
  
Кас молчал. Разумеется. Мёртвые не разговаривают с живыми.  
  


***

  
  
Дин проснулся, задыхаясь от горя и слёз. Несколько минут смотрел в потолок, повторяя про себя: «Кас не умер. И сегодня мы идём на свидание». Нехитрая мантра помогла: дыхание пришло в норму, в голове прояснилось.  
  
Душ окончательно превратил его в человека, прогнал морок. Дин поставил на плиту турку, засунул хлеб в тостер. Сыр немного зачерствел, но пах вполне съедобно.  
  
После завтрака Дин, впервые за эту неделю, поехал на работу. На автобусе — он подозревал, что разрешение водить машину врачи выдадут ему нескоро. Мигрень и замедленная реакция не способствуют безопасной езде.  
  
Том встретил его радостной улыбкой (по мнению Дина, чересчур радостной для раннего утра) и сразу же отправил его чинить старую «Хонду». Дин не возражал. Ему было необходимо чем-то занять руки и ум, чтобы не отвлекать Каса от приготовления пирогов и десертов бесконечными сообщениями.  
  
Стрелки часов ползли как никогда медленно. Дин успел перебрать двигатель «Хонды», заменить радиатор и шины, выправить переднюю дверь и заодно заполнить бумаги. Всё-таки страховые компании совершенно не жалели деревья.  
  
Потом Том чуть ли не пинками вытолкал его из мастерской, настаивая, что Дину не стоит перетруждаться после долгого перерыва.  
  
Дин фыркнул в ответ и пошёл домой. Пешком. Погода была подозрительно идеальной: светило солнце, по небу плыли молочно-белые облака, а ветер, лёгкий и прохладный, освежал лицо. Как будто наверху открыли бюро заказов и начали исполнять желания. Ну, или у Дина был ангел-хранитель, вспомнивший про свою работу.  
  
Кас подъехал к дому Дина ровно в семь. Жёлтый «Линкольн Континенталь» блестел как лимонный леденец, но Дин удержался от ехидного комментария. У Джеймса Бонда в одном из фильмов тоже был подобный автомобиль.  
  
По дороге к ресторану они оба молчали, лишь украдкой бросали друг на друга взгляды из-под ресниц и улыбались, как дураки. Дина это не смущало. Тишина была уютной, полной предвкушения и какого-то удивительного спокойствия, когда нечего бояться и некуда спешить.  
  
Кас осторожно припарковался на свободном месте бесплатной стоянки «Стейкхауса», и Дин почему-то подумал, что он — не очень опытный водитель.  
  
— Это ведь я научил тебя водить? — неожиданно вырвалось у него.  
  
Кас просиял.  
  
— Да. К «Импале» ты, конечно, меня ни за что не подпустил бы. Мы тренировались на старом «Вольво». Я чуть не сбил белку. Ты ругался долго и изобретательно. Я и не подозревал, что такие слова есть в английском языке.  
  
— Похоже на меня, — Дин улыбнулся в ответ и сжал его пальцы. — Ну что, пошли?  
  
— Да, Дин.  
  
Народу внутри было много, и он порадовался, что сообразил забронировать столик заранее. Их посадили у окна; Кас заказал стейк слабой прожарки, а Дин — средней. Они решили обойтись без десерта: «Ничто не сравнится с твоим яблочным пирогом, старик. Так что зачем брать пирог, приготовленный не тобой? Чтобы в итоге разочароваться? Не будем напрасно переводить продукты», — сказал Дин. Кас поднял глаза к потолку и нарочито громко вздохнул, но согласился с ним. Пить что-то алкогольное не хотелось, поэтому официант принёс им обоим чай со льдом.  
  
Дин глядел, как Кас аккуратно резал стейк на кусочки, нюхал их и только потом подносил ко рту, и наконец не выдержал:  
  
— Почему, когда ты что-то жуёшь, у тебя такое сложное выражение лица?  
  
Кас замер с вилкой у рта и озадаченно взглянул на Дина:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Ну, у тебя такой вид, словно ты не уверен, что хочешь это съесть. И не можешь определить, вкусно это или нет.  
  
— Меня нельзя назвать гурманом, — произнёс Кас, разглядывая несчастный кусок мяса со всех сторон. — Просто мне интересно, как соединяются все эти молекулы. Иногда получаются довольно необычные сочетания.  
  
«К выпечке ты так же подходишь?» — едва не спросил Дин, но сдержался и промолчал. Кас приносил ему какао, кофе, пироги с пирожными, позволял дремать на диванчике целыми днями и не брал с него денег. Дин не хотел быть неблагодарным.  
  
— По счёту плачу я, — заявил он, когда их тарелки опустели. — И не смей спорить.  
  
— Не буду, — откликнулся Кас с очаровательной ухмылкой, и Дина охватило внезапное желание его поцеловать. Если Кас не перестанет так улыбаться, до того момента, как они снова окажутся в «Линкольне» в относительном уединении, Дин просто не дотерпит.  
  
Официант принёс счёт, Дин с рекордной скоростью отсчитал нужную сумму и практически вытащил Каса из-за стола. И даже понимающий взгляд официанта его не взбесил.  
  
Дверца «Линкольна» захлопнулась за ними с тихим стуком; Кас первым потянулся к нему. Поцелуй вышел на удивление целомудренным: нежным, коротким, приятно щекочущим, как крылья бабочки. Дин обнял Каса за шею, прижался ближе. «Я хороню тебя каждую ночь», — это признание дрожало на языке, но вместо этого Дин выпалил:  
  
— Ты сказал, что я никогда не звал тебя на свидания. И мне показалось… между нами всё-таки что-то было?  
  
— Однажды мы чуть не погибли, — тихо произнёс Кас. — И ты… Этого не расскажешь словами. Но я могу тебе показать, если хочешь.  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
Кас обхватил лицо Дина ладонями, коснулся его лба своим. И Дин увидел: обшарпанный номер в каком-то мотеле, свои исцарапанные руки на предплечьях Каса, распухшие от поцелуев губы, непривычную широкую улыбку. Ощутил: обнажённую кожу под пальцами, гладкую как шёлк. Услышал: запах озона и мёда. Тогда он не мог не прикасаться, не мог не гладить чувствительное место между лопаток, не мог не целовать шею и подбородок Каса, отчего тот вздрагивал и с потрескавшихся губ срывался низкий стон.  
  
Кас убрал ладони, и видение пропало.  
  
— Что было дальше? — спросил Дин. Во рту пересохло.  
  
— Ты попросил, чтобы мы забыли о случившемся. Сказал, что это не должно повториться, — спокойно сказал Кас, но мускул на щеке всё-таки дёрнулся.  
  
— Я был дураком, — Дин провёл по его скуле кончиками пальцев, покаянно улыбнулся. — Прости меня, ладно?  
  
— Дин…  
  
— Тихо. Сейчас я тебя поцелую. По-настоящему. Возражения есть?  
  
Кас замотал головой, и Дин притиснул его к себе, жалея, что не помнит о том, что было с ними раньше, и одновременно радуясь тому, что их будущее — чистый лист.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Дин еле слышно признался:  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался. Не хочу возвращаться домой.  
  
Кас сглотнул и, замявшись, ответил:  
  
— Я тоже не хочу с тобой расставаться. Но я не готов…  
  
— Я тоже не готов, — облегчённо выдохнув, перебил его Дин. — Просто заснуть, а затем проснуться рядом с тобой было бы замечательно.  
  
Кас поцеловал его в уголок рта и завёл двигатель.  
  
…Наверх, в квартиру Каса ни поднимались не торопясь, останавливаясь на каждой ступеньке, чтобы коснуться друг друга.  
  
Кровать Каса была двуспальной, с мягким одеялом в чёрно-красную клетку и россыпью подушек. Дин почему-то подумал, что прежде на ней никто не спал. Он не сумел бы объяснить, откуда пришла эта мысль, и на мгновение ему стало грустно. А потом, выключив свет, Кас в темноте нашёл его руку, и пришло счастье.  
  


**III**

  
  
Из дома Дин вынес тело Каса на руках. Утвердил его на поленьях и ветках. Достал из кармана спички.  
  
Сухое дерево занялось сразу, пламя вспыхнуло ярко, скрывая от глаз белую простыню, но Дин всё равно её видел.  
  
К горлу подкатила тошнота, но у него не было сил отвернуться. Дин не знал, сколько простоял так, уставившись на огонь. Он повернулся к нему спиной только тогда, когда тот рассыпался искрами и погас. Во рту ощущался вкус пепла; Дин побрёл к дому, вытирая руки о рубашку. И чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, когда знакомый низкий голос позвал его:  
  
— Дин!  
  
Он сжал руки в кулак.  
  
— Ты умер.  
  
— Это неправда. Обернись, и ты всё поймёшь.  
  
Дин досчитал до десяти и медленно повернулся. В деревьях бушевал ветер, дребезжали стёкла. Они с Касом стояли перед дверью больничной палаты и смотрели на измождённого мужчину в инвалидном кресле.  
  
— Вот что бывает, когда архангел использует свой сосуд, — негромко заметил Кас.  
  
— Если я соглашусь на предложение Михаила, со мной будет то же самое?  
  
— Да. И это в лучшем случае.  
  


***

  
  
Дин открыл глаза. В окно светило утреннее солнце, а Каса рядом не было. Дин не волновался по этому поводу: кафе открывалось в девять часов, а Касу, как шеф-повару, приходилось вставать раньше всех, чтобы к приходу первого посетителя пироги с яблоками, черничные кексы и слойки с изюмом пропеклись как следует.  
  
В ванной Кас оставил ему полотенца и нераспечатанную зубную щётку, а на кухне его ждала тарелка с двумя малиновыми круассанами и свежий кофе в кофеварке. Дин откусил от круассана, застонав от удовольствия, налил кофе в большую кружку (надо же, он и предположить не мог, что у Каса в хозяйстве имелись такие). И задумался о том, что ему приснилось ночью. Схема изменилась: ему показали не только похороны, а сцена в больнице наверняка была подсказкой подсознания. И, возможно, одним из потерянных воспоминаний.  
  
Дин проглотил остатки круассана, залпом допил кофе, сунул кружку в мойку и бегом спустился вниз.  
  
Клэр выдала покупательнице черничный кекс и латте и обратилась к нему:  
  
— Привет, Рэмбо. И куда это мы так спешим?  
  
— Где Сэм? — забыв поздороваться, крикнул Дин.  
  
— У себя в офисе, — удивлённо ответила Клэр. — Разбирается с накладными. Нам вместо яблок «Грэнни Смит» прислали три ящика «Гольдена».  
  
— А офис, это?..  
  
— Вторая дверь налево.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
В офис Дин влетел без стука. Сэм, сидевший за столом, буквально усыпанном распечатками, поднял голову и уставился на него в изумлении.  
  
— Ты как, нормально?  
  
— Никакой аварии не было, верно? — сказал Дин, подходя к нему. — И всё что мне снится — ангелы, демоны, смерти — произошло на самом деле. А работа, квартира, деньги на карточке — это вы постарались. Сделали так, чтобы я ни в чём не нуждался после того, как побывал сосудом архангела.  
  
— Дин, — Сэм встал и двинулся ему навстречу, — мы не собирались тебя обманывать. Но каждый раз, когда мы пытались рассказать тебе правду, у тебя случался приступ. Кас считает — это потому, что ты не готов вспомнить.  
  
— Думаю, он прав, — невесело усмехнулся Дин. — Он же умер.  
  
— Но Кас вернулся, Дин, — с нажимом произнёс Сэм. — А ты… ты словно в это не верил. Смотрел сквозь него, как будто его здесь нет. Он не хотел, чтобы ты соглашался на сделку с Михаилом. Мы попытались тебе помешать, но у нас ничего не вышло.  
  
— А переломы и черепно-мозговая травма, это всё Михаил, да? — уточнил Дин.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Возможно, мне следует ожидать, что когда-нибудь он придёт и довершит начатое.  
  
Сэм сжал челюсти.  
  
— Михаил не придёт. Он мёртв. Кас убил его.  
  
— А я? Как я выжил?  
  
— Кас сказал, что один он не справится и попросил Джека помочь. Ты не помнишь, но Джек — нефилим, и он могущественнее любого архангела. Нам просто не повезло. У нас не хватило времени научить его, как обращаться со своими силами правильно, и Джек… немного перестарался. Не злись на него, ладно?  
  
— Кто злится? — Дин стиснул Сэма в объятиях. — Чёрт, Сэмми. У меня есть брат.  
  
— Придурок.  
  
Дин рассмеялся сквозь слёзы.  
  
— Я должен был раньше сообразить. У нас же фамилии одинаковые.  
  
Позже Сэм подтолкнул Дина в сторону его любимого диванчика: «Накладные сами собой не рассортируются», но его глаза при этом подозрительно блестели. И до этого он минут пять беседовал на кухне с Касом.  
  
Кас появился с карамельным макиато и вишнёвым тартом. Тихо сел с Дином рядом.  
  
— Что теперь?  
  
— В смысле? — не понял Дин.  
  
— Ты знаешь правду про охоту и… остальное.  
  
Дин почувствовал, что начинает закипать.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся к прежней жизни, Кас?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Дин.  
  
— Я уже счастлив. У меня есть Сэмми, ты и очень понимающий работодатель. Он тоже охотник?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я так и думал, — Дин отобрал у Каса макиато и тарелку с тартом. Поставил их на спинку диванчика. А затем притянул Каса к себе и впился в его губы грубым, собственническим поцелуем. Когда он отстранился, Кас тяжело дышал, а на его щеках расцветал румянец. — Пока я ничего не хочу менять. Беру тайм-аут, ясно?  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Их второй поцелуй прервал крик Джека:  
  
— Отец, у тебя имбирное печенье горит!  
  
Кас лишь фыркнул и привлёк к себе Дина для третьего поцелуя.


End file.
